


labels

by saraheli



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli
Summary: It’s difficult enough to be a female rapper at the top of your game, but the repeated and unabashed teasing from your colleagues and buddies at the expense of your relationship leaves you feeling a little more tired than usual.





	labels

_One_.

You spun in place, words rushing through your head. You lined up your steps and gestures with your lyrics. You could feel the pulse of your rhythm in your muscles.

_Two_.

Faster. Remember, this is your chance. Show them what you’re made of again; remind them why you’re here. Remind them why you’re on top.

_Three_.

Don’t forget to count. Or do, if that helps you. It does.

_Four—_

“Busy, huh?”

In the past, the sound of Jiho’s voice would have pushed your train of thought off the tracks and crashed it hard into the brick wall of your skull. Now, however, it was nothing short of a security blanket for your nerves. He wasn’t supposed to be what he was to you, but the long hours together and the endless accounts of flirting and suggestive comments during broadcasts led you closer to Jiho than you had ever intended on getting.

“A little,” you chuckled and wiped sweat from your brow.

“Well, quit being busy for just a sec, okay?” He took your hips in his hands and pulled you back against him.

You looked at the reflection of the two of you in the mirror and allowed yourself to smile as he rested his chin on your shoulder. His plush lips pressed a kiss to your earlobe, sending a shockwave across the surface of your skin that made you giggle quietly.

“I heard a rumor,” he murmured into the crevice of your neck, “that you’re caught so frustratingly between working with a talented, hard-working man,” he smirked and touched his nose to your temple, “and kissing him.”

“Who told you that?” You met his eyes in the mirror and scoffed.

“Kwon,” Jiho sang playfully, “and Hyoseob,” he pecked the top of your head, “but they were only joking, you know. They know they—”

“Love me, huh?”

You tugged out of Jiho’s arms and squatted to pick up your water bottle.

“Of course,” he said slowly.

“It’s just…we work together in more than one place, and I just can’t help but wonder if I would get half as much shit if I were with one of the other guys,” you laughed quietly to  yourself, “Not that I want to be, but…we’re both on the show and here in this group,” she shrugged, “it just feels like they think less of me. Especially since the jokes never end.”

Jiho was silent for a second. He cocked his head and let himself look as shocked as he felt. “Where is this coming from?” He asked plainly.

“I don’t want to feel like I have to prove myself to them, too, not every time I step on a stage or write a new verse. I just want them to be confident in me.”

“They are!” He took you by the shoulders and shook you a bit, “Listen,” he was laughing a little as he spoke, fully in disbelief at your lack of confidence, “You always laugh when they do it in front of you.”

“Yeah, it’s funny,” you giggled, “they’re funny…I don’t know, it just gets to me. Okay, I am one hundred percent being irrational,” you shrugged, “I just wish they weren’t so jealous of how damn cute we are.” You pouted, letting out a short laugh at your own mockery.

“Oh, yeah, totally,” Jiho continued the joke, approaching you again to take your hands.

The truth was that the teasing was all good natured. Never once had any of the other FANXYCHILD members tried to make you feel lesser or otherwise beneath them. They, more than anything, wanted to give Jiho a hard time and the easiest way to do that was to do so it to it through you. They never intended to hurt your feelings.

And even if it had, none of it would ever have been enough to make you quit. Not your job, not your art, and definitely not Jiho. You couldn’t think of anything else in the world when you performed, much less when he touched you. Nothing made you more sure of yourself than him and your boys.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked suddenly, tearing you away from your thoughts.

“Well that’s a loaded question if I ever heard one,” you stepped forward and rested your head against him, “Just thinking.”

“Stop thinking and get back to practicing,” he whispered, squeezing you close, “make them all know what you’re made of. Make them all know what we know.”


End file.
